


Feed My Frankenstein

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, bar pizza, douchebags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: A hot mess inspired by an Incorrect Tick Quote (https://incorrect-tick-quotes.tumblr.com/post/188223519389/dot-i-have-decided-that-i-am-in-fact-a-snacc) and PrimaryScavQueen's riff on it.  And then of course the Alice Cooper song (one of my long-time favorites), and then the Real Tuesday Weld song (https://therealtuesdayweld.bandcamp.com/track/good-enough-to-eat), a more recent favorite.  (...holy shit this version is different than the one I have, wtaf)





	Feed My Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/gifts).

> A hot mess inspired by an Incorrect Tick Quote (https://incorrect-tick-quotes.tumblr.com/post/188223519389/dot-i-have-decided-that-i-am-in-fact-a-snacc) and PrimaryScavQueen's riff on it. And then of course the Alice Cooper song (one of my long-time favorites), and then the Real Tuesday Weld song (https://therealtuesdayweld.bandcamp.com/track/good-enough-to-eat), a more recent favorite. (...holy shit this version is different than the one I have, wtaf)

Overkill appeared in front of her, somehow managing to stand out despite his civilian clothes. Maybe it was the sunglasses; maybe it was because his idea of normal clothes made him look like a Terminator. He looked around the loud, crowded bar, and then at her. "This doesn't seem like your kind of place."

"It isn't, but they have the best pizza on this side of town, and decent beer." She lifted the bottle she was nursing. "I ordered already." He took a seat and studied the room more closely, probably assessing threats and exits. Dot sipped on her beer and idly people-watched.

She spotted a figure coming toward them and turned to look, assuming it was their pizza arriving, but quickly pasted on a fake smile when she realized it was a face she'd hoped to never see again. The City could be a small world sometimes. Overkill, alerted by her expression, turned to look as well.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Some people just couldn't take a hint.

He completely ignored Overkill and leaned on the table, too close to her for comfort. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh, you know, busy. Work and stuff. Life's been pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm still at City Memorial, hit me up when you have an evening free."

"I'll do that." Since he clearly couldn't tell her smile was fake, she let her distaste for him color her tone. He appeared not to notice.

"We had some fun, we should do it again." His smile turned into a leer and Dot felt her smile slipping badly before he finally turned and disappeared back into the crowd. She gusted a sigh and rolled her eyes, knocking back the rest of her beer and contemplating a second one.

"Ex?"

"Yeah, how could you tell." He might have been looking judgy behind the sunglasses so she kept going. "Look, everybody does something stupid once in a while. Or some_one_ stupid." She flicked a slice of black olive at him. "At least he's not a supervillain like _some_ exes we could mention. We met when I was on rotation at Memorial. I realized after a couple of months what a douchebag he is. I ghosted him and haven't heard from him for almost…" She did some math in her head. "...a year and a half."

"I could make him go away."

She snorted. "Not worth the paperwork."

"I didn't mean THAT kind of go away."

She smiled for real. "Not necessary either, but thanks for the offer. I hope he'll forget about me again as soon as I'm out of his sight."

~~~

"Oh, my god, fuck off," Dot blurted as they were leaving the bar. Several heads turned but she was too busy with her phone to notice.

Overkill glanced over her shoulder. "His name is Chet."

"Shut up."

"So that's the kind of fun you had?"

She turned the screen off. "Stop looking at my phone."

"You're blushing."

"I am not. The pizza was spicy."

"No it wasn't. You didn't block him?"

"I prefer to know if someone's still trying to contact me. Just in case." They walked a few blocks in silence. "Fuck, sometimes I miss sex. I mean, not with him in particular, but in general." Overkill didn't reply. "That was way too much information, wasn't it?"

~~~

"Medical school and EMT shifts are hell on your personal life," Dot said mostly to herself as she unlocked her apartment door. "No money, no time, you're working or on call three or four days at a time. Sometimes you take what you can get."

"Still thinking about Chet the douchebag?" He took off his sunglasses and draped his jacket over a chair.

"YES. Why am I still thinking about Chet the douchebag? Ugh." She slipped off her shoes and tossed them in a corner with a little more force than necessary. "Because my stupid life makes me suck at relationships." She made it to the middle of the living room before she lost momentum. "Because I'm _frustrated_, because it's been _a year and a half_ and the last time was with _that_ asshole." Her self-righteous anger dissipated, leaving her feeling hollow. "Maybe the ones who told me I'm scary were right."

She had _seen_ Overkill move faster than other humans--a phenomenon her brain refused to quite accept as real--but she'd never personally _experienced_ it. Finding herself suddenly flat on her back on the bed, a heavy body on top of her, was like the world had suddenly skipped ahead several frames. "I don't want to hear about the other assholes you fucked," he growled before kissing her, hard, and even before she completely figured out what the hell was going on her fingers were winding in his hair and she was kissing him back with equal fervor.

He pulled her shirt inside-out up over head and moved down, his mouth hot on her nipple through the fabric of her bra. She arched up against him from the shock, moaning out loud. He pinched the other between his fingertips and she squirmed again. He moved in a slow path down her stomach as he undid her jeans, peeling them and her panties down together. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs, kissing the inside of one thigh and then sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"You're good enough to eat, and I'm fucking _starving_." He met her gaze before lowering his head to part her labia with his tongue. Her hips tried to buck but he had her in an unbreakable grip, pinning her to the mattress. Her hands were in his hair again as his tongue probed and explored, warm and wet and flexible, doing absolutely indecent things to her. As the sensations built she writhed, her breath coming harder, involuntary sounds starting to escape.

Her legs jerked as he traced a circle around her clit with the tip of his tongue. She arched again, chanting "rightthererightthererightthere," on a moan. His answering growl vibrated through her whole body, pushing her further. He circled her clit for several seconds, then pressed the flat of his tongue against it and her entire body went rigid as she came.

Overkill extracted himself from her grip when she finally relaxed. She could hear him undressing. "Is this some kind of Category power or just a personal talent?" she asked, fuzzy-brained with afterglow.

A chuff of a laugh as the mattress shifted. She opened her eyes to an intense expression and disheveled hair; she slid backward and raised her legs to rest her ankles on his shoulders as he knelt in front of her. "Just give me a moment, that was pretty intense," she murmured. He nodded and she took the chance to study his face, the interactions of scars with his features. His expression was very solemn considering the situation. She wondered what he looked like when he smiled.

"Ready," she finally said and he leaned in, pressing gently into her.

Overkill paused when he was all the way in. "Okay?"

She smiled at him, perhaps a little foolishly. "Great." His expression didn't change.

He was cautious in his movements at first, but his restraint slipped when she grabbed his ass with both hands and dug her nails in just a little. She rocked with him as he started thrusting harder, breath rasping. She closed her eyes and relished the sensations; she was still extra-sensitive from the previous orgasm, and was already approaching another. She tilted her hips slightly and he was suddenly contacting all the right places. She tensed again; he moved faster and harder, the rhythm a little irregular, and she came again. Overkill moaned outright and pressed hard into her.

Dot lowered her legs into a more sustainable position and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to lie flat on her again. "I assume that wasn't just to bolster my self-esteem. Though it sure didn't hurt."

"No." He considered his next words. "There's nothing wrong with scary."

She couldn't help laughing out loud. "I take it you _like_ scary, then?" she asked when she'd recovered.

"Yes." He smiled, just a little.


End file.
